the tale of how it happened
by lchelal2n94
Summary: the story of how the adventure happened. Will they ever be together? rated m for some lemon
1. Chapter 1

THE TALE OF HOW IT HAPPENED PART

¨ I wish I could be with her forever¨ Thought Marshall lee as he stared at HER. Stared at

HER lovely formed body fight the Ice Queen. How HER golden hair flowed so gently with

every move she made. How he wished he can kiss those lips. He had never seen another girl

with that spunk in her heart. And what he loved more was her love for adventuring and

taking risks. Thinking about her like that made him red and hot. His body tingled

everytime he thought about her. He wanted her body with his. He was sweating now. His

body was turned on...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¨CAKE!¨ Screamed Fionna. Masrshall was still doozed out in thinking about his love.

¨Marshall!¨ hearing her scream his name got him out Fionna land and looked at her in

panic. ¨Distract Ice Queen while I´ll get Gumball!¨ Cake and Marshall did what Fionna

asked. But he never let her out of his sight. Fighting Ice Queen he was still looking at

Fionna and how she saved P.G. for the 1000th time or maybe more. ¨Lucky Basterd¨ he

thought to him self...

Finally the gang went back to the candy kingdom. ¨UHG! I can´t believe I had to save you

again Gumball, especially on my Birthday!¨ complained Fionna. She was tired of saving the

prince and him not wainting her. By the age 15 she lost interest in him. She was done

with love...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

With all the fighting Marshall almost forgot it was her birthday. ¨ Happy 18th

Birthday!.¨ screamed Marshall flying fast to Fionna and grabing her by the waist so she

can float with him. She hated when he did that. ¨PUT ME DOWN! NOWW!¨ He smiled at her

and made her close to him.. very close their lips almost touched. ¨Not untill you say

thank you my king¨ he teased and winked at her. She blushed after he did that. He put her

down and she punched his arm. He just smiled at her. After what he did to her she felt

somthing in her. It tingled. What was it? It didn´t matter what it was... She liked the

fealing...


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall left to his home and the gang kept on walking to the candy kingdom.

¨This is my stop¨ said Gumball.

¨Well thank you again for saving me again Fionna¨ P.G. shyly said.

Fionna just stared at him then left with Cake to the tree house.

¨WAIT!¨ called out Gumball. Fionna turned around to see P.G. running to her.

¨I want to give you something for your birthday¨ Fionna just looked at him then to Cake.

¨I´ll be fine Cake. Go with Lord Monochromicorn to your date.¨

¨Are you sure honey?¨worried Cake ¨We´ll be gone for a mouth you know.

¨ Yea I know and I´ll be fine.¨ The human and the cat hugged for a long time

and Cake with Lord Monochromicorn took off to their date.

Fionna just stared at them untill she couldn´t see them. She followed P.G. to his room.

He closed the door and Fionna saw test tubs and baking stuff.

¨I decided that we could bake stuff and put magic in them for fun.¨

smiled P.G. to Fionna. She smiled back at him. ¨Awesome¨ she said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few hours later they had cakes and if you took one bite in it you´ll be invisible

and candy that made you breath fire. ¨Pass me that test tub Fionna.¨ Fionna did what P.G.

asked. She tripped on something and grabed on P.G.. They both fell down.

Fionna was Knocked out but P.G. wasn´t and fell on top of Fionna. His face landed on her

chest. He got on pushup position. He stared at her. He saw how beautiful she was.

His heart pounded like drums. His body was hot now. He looked at her.

From her closed eyes to her lips to her perfect cleavage. He kept on looking her

his eyes moving down and saw how curvy she was and how her body was perfect.

He couldn´t help it. He started to feel her up all over her body.

Started to go up her shirt and started kissing her perfect lips.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She opened her eyes to see P.G. on her and feel his hand on her thigh and his other hand

under her shirt and on her boob. She felt his lips on hers.

And then...

SMACK!

P.G got up quickly and was embarrassed.

¨WHAT THE FLIP DUDE! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A

GENTLMAN!¨

¨Fionna I´m sorry.¨ stuttered P.G. ¨ It´s just that you looked so beautiful I

thought... ¨YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OK TO RAPE ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT!¨ Screamed

Fionna. ¨NO! I didnt mean that I´m sorry. It was stupid of me. I´m very sorry.¨ ¨Yea

well FUCK YOU BITCH!¨ Fionna stormed out of Gumball´s room and ran home.

Gumball just stayed there and stared at the door in shock and touched his lips. ¨Her

lips¨ whispered Gumball...


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall Lee was finally home. He went to the kitchen to see whats good to eat.

He saw a red apple, so he grabed it. ¨What a long da...¨

He dropped the apple and grabbed his chest. He felt a pain in his heart. He fell on his knees

and screamed in pain ¨AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¨.

The pain kept going for a long time. ¨WHAT´S GOING ON!¨ He shouted so loud

almost everyone in the land of Ooo heard it.

A few moments later the pain was gone. He stayed on the floor in shock still grabing his

chest. He stayed there for a long time to think of what just happend to him.

¨Fionna.¨ he whispered. He got the strength to get up. He quickly grabed his axe base and

flew fast to the tree house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¨CAKE!¨ she shouted as she barged in the house. Sobbing and calling out cakes

name. She looked every where for cake, and then remembered. ¨Thats right... She left

with monochromicorn.¨

She stared at nothing for a long time. Then walked to her room. It was quiet, you could

only hear her crying. She laid on her bed, covered her self with so much blankets and

hugged a pillow. She had never felt so alone in her life, she kept on crying untill she

fell asleep...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(IN HER DREAM)

She saw nothing... it was a lonely place... ¨hello!¨ she called out... ¨Is anyone

out there!¨ She turned around to see a light... Then heard a voice... ¨Fionna¨ she

heard him say sweetly. ¨come to me¨... ¨My love... come to the light and meet me there¨

Fionna never heard this voice before but for some reason she felt like she knew him...

She did what he asked. She kept on walking and as she got closer she got faster and

faster... She now saw a blurry figure... She ran to it... He reached out his hand to her

and she reached out to grab his hand... ¨Fionna my love!¨ and as she almost got

hold of him...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She woke up fast and gasped for air. She was panting. She woke up becuase she thought she

heard a tap. She sat up and looked around her room to see what it was. It was quiet.

Then she heard the tap again. She walked to the window and saw Marshall Lee there. She

smiled and opened the window...


	4. Chapter 4

She walked to the window and saw Marshall Lee there. She smiled and opened the window.

She walked to her bed and sat there. Marshall went in and sat next to her.

¨What´s wrong Fi?¨ He asked in a tender voice.

¨Nothing¨ she answered in a sad voice. She was looking at the floor. He looked at her.

¨You´r bad at lying you know that right?¨ She looked at him and he saw her eyes with

tears.

He felt a little pain in his heart when he saw her eyes with sadness.

¨ Ok I´ll tell you...¨

There was a long pause...

¨Its about P.G...¨

¨What about him?¨ He was anxious and wanted to know fast.

¨Well he... You see he asked me to stay and bake stuff with him.¨ She stopped.

¨Ok is that all what happend Fi?¨

¨No... I... Well I tripped on something and we both fell down... And... And when I

woke up he... he was on me... and... and touching me and kissing me...¨

The room was quiet now...

¨Marshall?... Marshall please say something...¨

...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¨THAT BASTARD!¨ He shouted.

Fionna got up frightened. Marshall´s eyes were on fire... He was red and furious.

Fionna was scared at the sight. ¨I´LL KILL HIM!¨ He shouted at nothing.

¨NO! Marshall Please don´t!¨ She stared at him while he got up and look at her.

His eyes were full of hate and supper red.

¨WHY NOT! DID YOU LIKE IT!¨ He was moving closer to her.

She kept on walking back. ¨TELL ME FIONNA! DID YOU ENJOY IT! DID YOU

KISS HIM BACK! DID YOU GUYS...!¨

¨MARSHALL YOU´R SCARING ME! STOP IT!¨ She cried

Marshall stoped when she screamed at him. He calmed down a little still mad at what he

heard her say about P.G. and her.

He hadn´t noticed that he cornered her. They were so close to each other. She was crying.

He looked down at the floor. His hands were on the wall infront of him and Fionna

infront of him. He thought to him self (¨ Great Marshall you just made your love cry your

such a good guy. stupid stupid stupid!¨)

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. He finally had the guts to ask her what he

never wanted to hear.

¨Did you guys have sex?¨ he whispered to her. She looked at him in surprise.

She didn´t say anything back.. She thought he was kidding about that last question.

Marshall wasn´t kidding. He had to know. ¨Please tell me Fionna .. Did you?¨

¨WTF? FUCK NO! I smacked him and ran home.¨

He smiled to hear her say that. He got out a long sigh of relief.

He still had her cornered. Then she hugged him. After all the things that had happend to

her today all she wanted was to hug someone.

He hugged her back. They stayed quiet for a moment.

¨ After you guys left, I went home and was about to eat the red of an apple...¨ Started

Marshall. Fionna only listened. ¨And for some reason my chest started hurting like hell.

It kept going on for a long time...¨

Fionna was worried now ¨ What happened next?¨

¨It stopped... and after that I was worried for you and needed to be with you. Thats why

I came. To see if you were ok.¨

Fionna stared at him. ¨ Look Fionna... I... I...WEll you see I...¨ He stopped.

¨You?¨ Fionna wanted to know. -SIGH- ¨I lllllo... Gosh why is this so hard... ok...¨

¨OMG Marshall just say it¨ Fionna was impatient

Marshall looked at her and blushed... ¨ I LOVE YOU FIONNA!¨ He said fast and shy.

Fionna couldn´t bealive what she just heard and for some reason her body was calling for

his. She was cornered by him and all she wanted was his lips. Marshall felt the same.

He got closer to her. There body thouching. Her body was on ecstasy and pleasure with his

thouch. His lips were on her ear and he started to sing. Softly and in a sexy voice. ¨ I

want to love you hard, I want to feel you deep, I want to touch your body, I want to

taste your sweet. I want to love you hard, I want to feel you deep, I want to hear you

scream ah ah and scream my name in ecstasy.¨

Her body was hot. She loved how it felt. She needed him. She wanted him inside her.

He knew what to do...

He grabed her by the waist and started to kiss her softly...


	5. Chapter 5

He grabed her by the waist and started to kiss her softly...

after the long sweet kiss Marshall broke off the kiss. He looked at her with love and asked her.

"Fi do you love me?" Fionna looked at him and blushed. "y-yes actually. Ive always had sence i was 16. I just didnt make it obvious for any one."

Marshall smiled at her grabed her again to kiss her with more pasion. she wrapt her legs on his waist and he floated with her to her bed.

They kissed each other more pasionently. She felt his tongue with hers. He loved how she kissed him. Sexy and not slutty.

he was on top of her and even with his jeans on she could feal that he was hard. It wasn't against her center but only a few inches on top.

she was hot and panted fast. He was also panting and was hot. She let out a gasp and moanded. She didnt see but felt that marshall's erection

was poking on her center. He had his hands griped on her waist and he begand to grind his erection on her center. Fionna had her skirt on so the only thing that was

apart from their pleasure place was he boxer, jeans, and her white panties. She moaned more and grasp on to his sholders. They were still kissing never letting each other go.

They were beginning to sweat. marshal hadnt had this feeling for year. The feeling of loving someone and never letting them go.

He broke the kiss and took of her shirt and fionna took of his shirt. He kissed her lips again and began going down

he kiss her neck and licked her down to her chest. He smiled and said " well well what do we have under this bra?" Fionna began to blush.

" Let me take a look under here" he said while looking at fionna. With out letting fionna say something he quickly snaped the bra off showing off her boobs.

Fionna started blushing more. Marshall stoped and just stared at them. He started blushing also. he thought to him self (wow she is so

beautiful. and her breast are so perfect. Im so lucky to have her here with me. Forever with me.)

at the same time Fionna was thinking (OH GLOB this is so embarrassing. OHH crap he is looking at them. What if he

thinks they are so small. Or they are wierd looking. Crap he's just looking at them. Is he blushing?

Marshall please do something. Ohh glob i dont know what to do. Should I make a move or let him keep going? But he is

just staring at them. This so awkward. Thats it i'll just tell him to go home then.) " Marsh- ahhh mmm!"

Before she could finesh his name he grabed her right boob and began to suck on the left boobs making Fionna Moan

even more. He played with her nipple untill he knew it was sore. She was moaning and it was a sweet sound to him.

He did the same for the other nipple. He licked and bit and kissed them untill he knew she was

satisfied. His mouth moved down to her belly but his hands remaned on her chest playing with them. He kiss and bit her so softly.

He reached down to her hips where she still had on her skirt and panties. He stoped

and looked at her. She was red and was panting really hard and she was hot and sweaty. He began to kiss her going up and meeting her to her lips.

Thier chest were touching skin touching skin. He grabed her boob

and went down to her hips going to her legs touching her thighs and goin up her skirt and presuring one fingure on the center of her panties.

She gasped and moan his name " M-MARSHALL! AHH!" He smiled to hear her

in pleasure. He has had girlfriends in the past but he never had done this to them.

He had the feeling of pleasure but it wasnt sex pleasure. He just had sloppy make outs with the girls and thats it. This was his actual

first girl that he has touched like this and he knew that he was her first man to touch her like this. With love...

He felt that her panties were wet. He couldnt resist. He took of her skirt and she laid there looking at him with pleasure.

"M-Marshall. I dont know whats going on but it feel so good" Marshall looked at her and asked

her " Fionna I love you so much. And this. What we are doing is actually my first time. Fionna sat up while marshall went and sat next to her.

He still had on his pants and she was only with her panties. " Well Marshy for your first time... I think you were good at it"

He looked at her and she winked at him. He smiled at her " Fionna are you teasing me?"

She smiled " Maybe, now where were we?" with out hesitation Fionna got on marshall and sat on him face to face.

She felt him have a hard on again and she giggled. He got embarrassed and blushed. She began to grind her pleasure place on him and he got out a small moan.

"M-Marshy. Let m-me take o-off your pa-ahnts." She began to unbotten his pants and they were off.

She saw that he had black boxers and she could she how hard he was.

He got redder. In a second He was on her and he began to grind his erection on her center and she

was moaning even harder. She felt his hand on her and moving down to her panties and under.

This time Marshall was rubing her moist lips making Her groan in pleasure. She griped on his shoulders and skratched them.

he didn't care about it. He rested his head on her chest. He began to fingure her. But not going all the way in. He kissed her.

and she began to go into his boxers and began to stroke his cock. He got out a groan and moanded her name. She did the same. But he stoped her.

He didnt want to cum. He didnt want to be pleasured. He could wait. All he wanted was to pleasure the golden haired goddess infront of him.

He began to take off her panties and kissed her down. He kissed her hips and her thighs and he began to kiss her pleasure part and started to lick her center.

It felt so good she grabed on the covers. He grabed her thighs and wrapped around his neck and he began to satify her with his mouth. After long moments she camed.

he put her panties on and he rested on her bed next to her. She was tired and sweaty. He grabed her and hugged her. lasty he kissed her forehead

Quickly she fell asleep and he just stared at the ceiling lost in his thoughts...


End file.
